criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Inspector Jaubert
Inspector Jaubert was a suspect in the murder investigations of Judge Satoshi Takakura in The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past) and baker Albertina Thenard in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past), in addition to appearing as a quasi-suspect in Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past), before being murdered in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Jaubert was the 45-year-old head of the Justice Corps. He had short brown hair and a beard. He donned a navy blue cap with the Justice Corps insignia, a matching uniform with gold buttons and a silver medallion depicting the scales of justice, and white gloves. He was also seen holding a black police baton. According to his first suspect appearance, Jaubert smoked, read The New Truth and took a sleeping draught. As discovered in his second suspect appearance, he drank Château Piquette and read Victor Hugo. Events of Criminal Case The New Truth! Inspector Jaubert became a suspect when he arrived at the crime scene and questioned Maddie and the player about the murder. Upon being informed that the victim was Judge Takakura, he informed them that the victim's dedication to justice was a veritable asset to Mayor Lawson's regime. He then left to inform Lawson of the murder and assured the two that he would keep a very close eye on the investigation. Jaubert was spoken to again after Maddie and the player discovered that the victim had been taken into questioning by the Justice Corps. Jaubert told them that the victim was suspected of conspiring against Lawson, but despite interrogating him, he couldn't get Takakura to crack. When Maddie insinuated that he murdered the victim as he couldn't charge him, he berated the player for being ridiculous. In the end, Jaubert was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Florence Samuels for Takakura's murder. Resistance is Fatal After arresting Dylan Mitvok's killer, Inspector Jaubert showed up at the Flying Squad's airship, demanding that they give the Justice Corps information on the resistance. Despite Isaac's attempts at reassuring him, he demanded that he should see their report by the end of the day or he would have the Squad disbanded. Some time later, Jaubert returned to the airship in order to discuss their report. Initially thinking that they had not prepared a report, Evie gave the player a report. However, Jaubert found the report to be useless as it hardly mentioned the resistance, to which Maddie argued that they never said that they had any valuable information. Irritated, he left the airship and told the player to keep looking for the resistance. One Dead More Inspector Jaubert became a suspect again after he identified the victim for Maddie and the player. He identified her as Albertina Thenard, the local baker, though he had no idea who would want her dead. He then informed them of the location of the victim's bakery, leading Maddie and the player to continue their investigation there. Jaubert was spoken to again regarding a police ticket he issued to the victim with a threatening message. He told them that the victim refused to acknowledge his newfound power and took great pleasure in mocking him. He said that she needed to be reminded of her place. Jaubert was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Adelia Baldwin for Albertina's murder. But was later spoken to again about the Justice Corps capturing Katherine Woolf. He confirmed that she was in prison, having caught her distributing flyers for the resistance. He then told them that he was going to the Crystal Palace, having heard that there were other rebels there. Knowing that he would find Enzo Jonas, a member of the resistance, Maddie and the player headed there to warn him that Jaubert was on his way. Murder details Jaubert was found at the town square in the guillotine. According to Dick, despite the blade not going completely through his body, the guillotine was the primary cause of death, meaning that it was the murder weapon. In addition, there were plenty of bruises on his neck and chest, indicating a struggle between Jaubert and the killer. From this, it became clear that the killer knew self-defense. Relationship with suspects Judge Umbright had a crush on Jaubert, but he spurned her, saying that he was only married to justice. Jaubert rightfully suspected Lady Highmore of harboring resistance members, sending his goons to interrogate her and investigating her manor regularly, which she felt insulted by. Jaubert had launched a smear campaign against Giulietta Capecchi in The New Truth as he did not believe that a mobster's daughter was not a criminal. Instead of retaliating however, Giulietta started the resistance. Resistance member Enzo Jonas was spying on Jaubert to gain the tactical upper hand. Jaubert mentored fellow Corps member Officer Smythe although Jaubert frequently abused him and made him feel inadequate. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Giulietta. Upon admitting to the murder, Giulietta said it was an accident. She said that she and Enzo were preparing to execute the plan at the town square when Jaubert spotted them. She and Jaubert then fought before she shoved him into the guillotine. When the rope slipped, the blade came down and killed Jaubert. Enzo then helped Giulietta escape and Giulietta covered her tracks so she would not be sentenced to death for the accident. While Isaac and the player were considering what to do with her, they were informed that most of their colleagues in the Squad were arrested. Needing to attend to the urgent matter, they told Giulietta and Enzo to run before anyone caught them and that they would be attended to once they resolved the matter. Trivia *Jaubert is a reference to Inspector Javert, the primary antagonist of the novel Les Misérables and the musical it inspired. *Jaubert is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *In Jaubert's first mugshot, he does not wear his cap and gloves. Case appearances *The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past) *Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past) *One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past) *Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery IJaubertMOTPB.png|Inspector Jaubert's body. GCapecchiMOTPC230.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Inspector Jaubert's killer. EJonasMOTPC230.png|Enzo Jonas, the accomplice to Inspector Jaubert's murder. OG SUS 455 602.jpg InspectorJaubertMOTPMC228.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Justice Corps personnel